Dear Friend
by ThatLovelyJubilee
Summary: Rin is broken.. Can Sesshomaru fix her?... Read & Review. Please & Thank you. Song Fic


**Category: Romance/Hurt/Friendship.**

**Characters: Some Inu', a bit of Kagome.. Mainly Rin and Sesshomaru. Though I hardly used their names. Oh, tell me if that isn't such a good idea... I tend to do that a lot, it seems. -.-' -shrug.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters used in this song/story fic. Nor' do I own the song that is used in this song/story fic. I do, however, own my thoughts and ideas. Aswell as my fingers, eyes, and bladder that helped me write this and finish it. I also own my opinions which are: 1. This song is beautiful. Listen to it. Please. It's by Stacie Orrico. And it is called.. You guessed it, 'Dear Friend.' Listen to it when reading this- adds a better effect. Though you don't have to, up to you. 2. I feel like this fic is beautiful. If you don't.. Then you don't. If you do.. Then you do. But I do and I feel like you all will too aswell. Either way... Enjoy.**

**_____________________________________o.o'__________________________________________**

**Dear friend...**

The entire table was silent, as they all gazed incredulously at InuYasha.

**What's on your mind...?**

Taking hold of her still full lunch tray, she settled bleak brown eyes on the silver haired male before her.

**  
You don't laugh the way you used to...**

"Rin…? Come on Rin, I was only joking. You used to think tha- Rin??" He turned his gaze on the girl next to him; his dog ears laying flat against his skull. "Kagome I..." Said girl nodded slightly, offering a forgiving smile. Glancing quickly at her boyfriends' brother, she pushed away from the lunch table. "Rin, wait!"

**But I've noticed how you cry...**

She was already shoving open the large blue double doors. Vision blurred, she quickly rushed down the large staircase.

**Dear Friend…**

His lips set in a tight line. Turning stone cold golden hues on his younger brother, he spoke for the first time since Rin had joined them. "Moron."

**I feel so helpless…**

His gaze hardened when his brother refused to look him in the eyes. He spoke once more, moving away from the steel gray table. "Fucking moron."**  
**

**I see you sit in silence…**

She ducked under the quiet dusty bleachers, struggling to hold in painful sobs.

**As you face the pain each day…**

She pressed a hand to her mouth, eyes clenched shut; she cried.**  
**

**I feel there's nothing I can do…**

He moved down the hallways, glancing every each way and finally catching up to Kagome.

"I'll find her."

"You sur-"

"M'hm."

**I know you don't feel pretty…**

She pressed a hand to her scarred temple, more sobs pushing from her already raw throat.**  
**

**Even though you are…**

He stepped into the gymnasium, moving slowly over to the bleachers. "Rin."

**But it wasn't your beauty…**

She jerked looking quickly to her left to see him kneeled down; ducking behind the bleachers, intently watching her. "Rin." Her heart jumped and settled in her throat.

**That found room in my heart…**

Slowly he crawled in after her, his school uniform getting stained; along with his sliver hair.

**Dear friend…**

His determined gaze soon turned to one of worry and…

**You are so precious dear friend…**

She shook her head slightly, pushing the thought back. She cleared her throat once. Twice. A third time. When she was finally ready to respond he had already settled beside her much smaller and petite form looking down at her tear stained face. "Rin." Her heart bounced once more _'Say it again.' _She thought, looking hopefully up at him.

**Dear friend…**

He reached a hand slowly to her red cheek, giving her enough time to pull away, before gently wiping away the dirt and tears. "Rin... Stop."

**I'm here for you…**

"I'm here for you, Rin." She ducked away from his hand then, turning her back to him.

**I know that you don't talk too much…**

She heard him exhale then shuffling. She herself sighed resting her head against her pulled up knees.

**But we can share this day anew…**

She stiffed suddenly, jerking her head up; eyes wide with shock.

**Dear friend…**

He slipped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on top of hers.

**Please don't feel like you're alone…**

"I'm not going anywhere. So you can turn your back as much as you want- I'm staying." She bowed her head, finally releasing all her mournful cries.

**There is someone who is praying…**

He tightened his hold on her, brushing his lips against her silky brown hair.**  
**

**Praying for your peace of mind…**

She settled herself between his legs, leaning against his chest.

**Hoping joy is what you'll find…**

He ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to lean against him more.

**I know you don't feel weak…**

"Want me… To take you to my place instead?" He asked. She shook her head slightly her eyes dry from too much crying.

**Even though you are…**

Eyes red, she sighed softly; exhausted.**  
**

**But it wasn't your strength…**

Smiling, he nodded; kissing her forehead softly.

**That found room in my heart…**

Her hands slipped around his torso, clearing her throat once more.**  
**

**Dear friend…**

"Se-Sessho… maru..."

**You are so precious, dear friend…**

Resting against the gray wall behind the bleachers, he looked down at her small form, offering a slight response: "Hmm?".

**La la la la  
La la la la ah ah  
La la la la  
Ooh Ooh (Repeat)**

**Dear friend...**

Her cheeks a faint pink, she nuzzled against his chest, a slight smile on her face. "I lo-lov-... What I mean is-"

**You are so precious…**

He offered a slight squeeze of affection, smiling. "I know. Me too."

**Dear friend…**

She nodded, a smiling still, glad he understood her. She sighed then, mumbling his name softly: "Sesshy.."

_______________________________________o.o'_________________________________________________

**Thank you.**

**-Triz'.**


End file.
